


Day Off

by Falcon_Falls



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Immortality, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_Falls/pseuds/Falcon_Falls
Summary: Malec's first day off in a long while.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything other than maybe this story.  
> All mistakes are also mine.  
> Very little dialogue.  
> Everyone is just sorta mentioned even if their name wasn't mentioned.

It had been twenty years since they had returned from Edom after its destruction. Twenty years since they had gotten married in what could only be described as a fairytale wedding. Not long after he had been promoted from being the head of the New York Institute to the Inquisitor of the Clave. Where he could continue his work to unite the Shadowhunters with the Downworlders. Which he had managed to after a few years in his position as Inquisitor. Of course there were challenges he faced as he pursued his goal but the outcome was worth it all. Over the years he worked with the Clave, Magnus and him discussed Magnus’ immortality and Alec’s mortality and exactly what that meant for them. After many discussions that outlined the pros and cons of immortality, they both finally agreed that it was what they wanted.

So after ten years of marriage they asked Simon to become Alec’s sire. At first he was reluctant to do this remembering the first time Alec had requested – demanded – this of him. However, after they reassured him that this was a decision they had both made and that they understood what it meant he was more than happy to help.

The rest of the family was then told of their decision as it also affected them. Especially Jace. Alec’s parabatai. They understood why Alec decided he wanted to do this. So while they asked questions, they never questioned the reason for it.

Before the transition all parties involved was nervous. Simon as he was remembering the distance that was Heidi. Alec as he was about to become something entirely different from what he was now. And Magnus as he knew as well as the rest of them as there was a chance that this would not work and he would loose Alec and all the years they could have had. But, his husband was determined to do this and he himself did not mind the thought of eternity with Alec by his side.

Needless to say everything went smoothly and Alec emerged from his grave. As a gift for his new life Jace gave him his pure angel blood that made him into a daylighter like Simon.

That was ten years ago.

Today was one of those rare days for Alec and Magnus. They did not have a day where the most important things they had to do was stay in bed all day in what felt like forever. Although when Alec had changed into a vampire he felt behind he the Clave and the shadowhunter lifestyle he was still very emerged in the politics of the shadow world. He stood as a liaison between the down world and the shadow world. And Magnus was kept busy the head of the academy for fledgling downworlders.

The occupants of the bed were laying on their side face each other surrounded by crimson red silk sheets that were bathed in the golden light of the sun reflected off their gold curtains. They were trading slow and lazy kisses that lacked the heat to turn into anything more. The kisses, however, never lacked the passion they felt for each other.

After a rather lengthy kiss, Magnus pulled back a little. He need to breathe after all. So, Alec took the time to admire his husband. He still saw the beautiful man that had waltzed into his life and turned every expectation he had upside down. In a good way of course . He saw the man that still sometimes reduced him to a stuttering mess as he had on the first day they had met. Also, he still had trouble controlling his breathing when Magnus entered the room. Not that he even need to breathe. His love of Magnus grew stronger with everything breath that he took.

At twenty three he had not dared to hope that he could have even a fraction of what he had now. Until Magnus. With that thought Alec surged forward, crashing their lips together in a kiss much fiercer and fiery than the ones they had started the morning with.

Not one to be outdone, Magnus pushed Alec unto his back. Moving with him until he was on top of him without their lips so much as parting for a millisecond. Magnus trailed kisses along Alec’s jaw and down his neck. Until he reached the spot where his rune had been. Magnus’ hands that had been in Alec’s moved down his back of his neck and around his shoulders to caress his strong chest and arms.

Gasping in pleasure Alec arched up into Magnus. He dragged his hands down from where they resting on Magnus’ shoulders down his back. Leave a trail of goosebumps in their wake until they reached the waistband of his boxers. After a moment, Alec slipped his hands below the material squeezing the flesh he found there lightly.

This action made Magnus abandon the spot he was still sucking at in order to gasp a breath of air as he bucked his hips into Alec’s stomach. In a move that was a draw back to Alec’s shadowhunter days he flipped Magnus unto his back settling between his legs.

Somewhere, along the line, lost in a world of passionate kisses, roaming hands and light thrust of hips they lost their underwear. With the final barrier gone, they finally had skin to skin contact at all points which just fueled the fire within them.

They continued like that for a while before Magnus decided that he was ready for more – that he wanted more. Using his magic he slicked up Alec’s fingers and cock. After he was sure that Magnus was loosened enough that he would not hurt him but tight enough that he would still feel a slight burn he thrust in one go.

The fiery passion they felt did not allow for slow and gentle but rather hard and fast. Which is how they wanted it at the moment. They traded hungry kisses, trying with all their might to devour the other. Only pulling away for gasp when one of them hit a sweet spot on the other. Even then the other chased the retreating one with their lips.

Just as they were about to come Alec pulled back looking into Magnus’ telegraphing his intent. Receiving a slight nod Alec extended his fangs and sunk it into Magnus’ neck. Magnus groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The feel of Alec’s cock pounding away in his ass and his fangs in his necks tipped him over the edge. With a mighty groan of Alec’s name he came all over their chests and stomachs. Feeling Magnus tighten around him and the heavenly taste of his blood sent Alec spiraling head first into his orgasm.

After regaining their breaths Alec pulled out of Magnus dropping to the side of him. Magnus then waved his hand sparks of blue magic on his fingers as he cleaned up the mess they had made. While simultaneously healing the punctures the fangs had made.

Cuddling Magnus to his chest Alec whispered into his hair, “I love you.”

Magnus happily snuggling into Alec’s chest smiled replying, “I love you too darling.”

And then they both descended into the realm of sleep.


End file.
